In the dispensing of viscous products from flexible plastic containers it is common to use a threaded closure with a valve therein which is manually operable to open and close the opening of the finish on which the closure is threaded. The closure includes an inner skirt on which the threads are formed for engagement with the threads on the finish and an outer skirt having the configuration of the container. A valving arrangement is provided in the closure. In one type of closure for a threaded container, a toggle valve arrangement is provided as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,581 wherein a toggle valve is pivoted between a closed position cutting off flow from the container and an open position providing communication to the exterior of the closure.
In another type of closure that is used with a threaded container, a valve arrangement includes a valve which has a concave surface on the threaded portion of the closure which is engaged by a convex surface on a portion that is pivoted thereon between open and closed positions as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,165.
In still another form of arrangement used in condiment packages, a portion of the closure is pivoted to permit flow of condiment out of a number of openings as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,033,688, 1,033,689, 2,361,958, 3,303,971, 3,383,019 and 5,192,005. In another type of package as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,325, a plastic top is provided with a monoblock body with a substantially T-shaped recess portion on to which a cap is positioned with one portion of the cap releasably attached and another portion is T-shaped to close a non-centralized circular spout on the container. Such dispensing packages have various disadvantages which in some instances include the cost of manufacturing and the cost of materials.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a dispensing package wherein the plastic container is modified to receive a valve system that requires less plastic material; which permits increasing the number of cavities in a mold; which is easier to mold; which cost is lower in cost; wherein functionality of the valve system is maintained; and which lessens the waste space permitting more product to be provided in the volume of the package and reduces the space of the package facilitating storage cost and utilization of shelf space.
In accordance with the invention, the dispensing package comprises a plastic container having a surface recessed in portion of the container and an opening in the recessed portion of the container. The container has a flexible portion which can be squeezed for dispensing the product through the opening. A valve system is snapped in overlying position to the opening and includes a valve member movable manually from a closed position to an open dispensing position. In one form, the valve system comprises a fitment snapped into position and a toggle valve pivoted on the fitment. The toggle valve includes an opening which in one position is closed and in another position is open to provide communication with the opening in the container so that the product can be dispensed by squeezing the container. The toggle valve has a discharge passage through which the liquid product flows to the exterior of the toggle valve. In another form, the toggle valve is pivoted directly in the recess on the plastic container. In another form, the valve system consists of a fitment having an opening and a valve member hinged to the fitment and movable into position opening and closing the opening in the fitment. In another form, the valve system comprises a valve member which engages a complementary surface on the opening of the container and is movable between closed position and open position.
The recess on a portion of the plastic container is preferably on the upper surface of the container and extends transversely or the upper surface. The recess may extend partially across the upper surface of the container or completely across the upper surface of the container. In some forms, the plastic container has a modified upper surface to minimize accumulation of liquid product adjacent the outlet opening of the container.